The black creeper
It was a normal day in my world and I decided to make a statue made of cobblestone. So I went to the nearest little cave and started mining. Some time later, I had 40 of cobblestone, so I started thinking about what to realize. I didn't know what to create so I just thought to make a little house to put chests in it. But I had a lot of things to put into the chests so I had to do a big thing. Some time later I finished my cobblestone, so I went to get some more. It was night and I didn't want to go to bed, because I wanted to finish my second "house". I even had an iron sword to protect myself. It was pretty dark so I crafted some torches to light up the cave. I started mining and I heard the sounds of a creeper that was about to explode. I didn't really expect it so I ran away. When I didn't see a creeper I thought I had imagined everything. So I just laughed and went back to get cobblestone. I was trying to mine faster because I was a little scared. I soon had 57 of cobblestone, but I wanted to reach 64. So I mined very fast. When I was at 60, something made my torch drop. I put a new one and got the missing 4 cobblestones. I got my torch and ran out of the cave. I was very satisfied so I went to sleep, even though it was almost dawn. When I woke up I ate some bread and immediately went out of my house to finish my second little house. When I was done I went to get my chests to put them there. After some minutes, I finished my project. I was really proud of my creation, but I was also tired. So I closed Minecraft and went to take a nap. When I came back, I wanted to go get some diamonds to make a helmet. So I went mining in a deep cave, far from my house. There were a lot of mobs, but I wasn't that worried because they were only zombies or spiders. After one hour I found 3 diamonds and I was very happy. But I got worried when one of my torches dropped again. I was hearing strange noises so I went in settings and turned the subtitles on. I could read only: "Zombie Moans". I thought I had enough so I ran out of the cave. When I did, I saw a lot of wolves and I decided to tame one. When I tamed my wolf I named him "Wolfy". I went back home when it started to rain. At that moment I realized I had to go to dinner, so I closed Minecraft. When I came back, I saw Wolfie walking around my house in a strange way. He didn't even follow me. I thought he did that because he was alone, so I went to get him a new friend. I called the second wolf "Shadow". After that I was very bored because I didn't know what to do. So I closed Minecraft and went to sleep. The next day, I opened my world. And I got very surprised when I saw that Wolfie and Shadow had a puppy without giving them anything. When I opened the door of my house I saw a black creeper for some seconds behind a tree. It was very black, like an Enderman. And he had bleeding light red eyes. I was very scared and I immediately left the world. When I came back I mysteriously spawned in a desert without anything that I had before, where I saw a cross. Yes, a cross. I went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, and I felt better. When I came back in Minecraft I saw a forest. I ran towards it to get some wood. But when I was almost there something exploded in front of me, and I got a lot of damage. I ran away and when I came back I saw things that a chicken would drop, like feathers. When I came closer I saw a sign. It said:"The s4m3 th1ng w1ll h4pp3n t0 y0u". I immediately left the world. I found myself, normally, in the Menu of Minecraft. When I clicked "Single Player", I saw my world. It wasn't called "My little world" like I named it, but "Bl4ck Cr33per.exe" and the seed was "N1GHTM4R3". At that point I had too much and I uninstalled Minecraft. After one year I got it again and everything was normal. Everything had gone. I just hope this will never happen again. In case something else happens, I'll write in here my stories. Category:Wall of Text Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Creeper Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Singleplayer Category:PC Minecraft Category:Haunted World